The Chosen One: Reloaded!
by Lucifer aka Lord of Darkness
Summary: New version of TCO! YGOHP crossover.[Warning: yaoislash, with lots of fluffiness. Some OOC and new charactors.] Sorry for the long wait.


**Disclaimer: Neither YUGIOH nor HARRY POTTER is mine, everybody knows that! **

WARNING:This story is yaoi/slash, meaning boy/boy relations, homosexual or gay, whichever you like to call it, if you are not open-minded enough for such couplings, please leave, don't say I didn't warn you. Beware of foul language, OOCness and fluffiness! R&R please!

/hikari to yami/

/yami to hikari/

private thoughts

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"Okasan, Okasan..." a small child with spiky tricolor hair that stuck straight up, which was black, outlined in purple, and his bangs were a soft blond, run to a woman in the kitchen, his large violet eyes shining with delight. "Okasan, looky, it fit." He said, holding a few gold pieces toward his mother.

"Oh, that's nice Yugi, is this what Jii-chan gave you for your birthday?" His mother, who has long blonde hair and soft violet eyes that was much like the child's, asked. Smiling tenderly at her little boy, taken his small hands in her own, she leaded her son into the dinning room.

"Yeah, it's a puzzle." He replied excitedly.

"I am home!" A gentle voice came from the living room.

"Otosan!" Yugi called out happily.

"Yugi, how are you?" A man with short spiky black hair gathered the giggling boy in his arms, ruffling his son's hair while walking to the kitchen. "Hey, honey, what's cooking?" He asked, stolen a kiss from his wife.

"Me want kiss too." Yugi pouted adorably.

"Okay."

"No, no..." Yugi giggles, pushing his father's face away when he attempt to give him a kiss, "Me want Okasan kiss, no Otosan!" he exclaimed.

"What! Don't you know my kisses are way better!" The dark hair man raised an eyebrow, amuse by the child's antic.

Little Yugi tilted his head to aside, a thoughtful expression on his chibi face. "Nah, Okasan kiss better!" He said after a few seconds.

"Why? Don't you love daddy anymore?"

"Me love Otosan!" Yugi beamed at his father, "but Okasan prettier, kissy better!" he added, turning to his mother.

"So now you are calling me ugly?" Yugi's father exclaimed in pretended anger, "This means war!" He growled at the child.

Yugi squealed and tried to get away from his father, but he couldn't, he was laughing hysterically from his father's tickle attack, so he plea to his mother for help, "Okasan...haha...Okasan help...hahaha..."

"All right you two, stop fooling around, now go wash up for dinner." She said sternly with her hands on her hips. But the twinkle in her eye and the upward of lips betray her amusement.

"Yes, ma'am." Her husband saluted to her playfully, then he run upstairs carrying little Yugi.

It seems like they are the perfect family, a beautiful mother who's caring, a handsome father who's loving, and their child is just too adorable. However, good things never last long.

It was midnight, little Yugi was sleeping peacefully with a golden box decorated with Egyptian symbols in his hands, it contain the broken pieces of a puzzle. His eyes snapped open when a sudden loud crush was heard from down stairs.

He tumbled out of bed sleepily. With a yawn, he went to his parents room which is across from his bedroom, but there were no sign of them.

Another loud crush came follow by a heart breaking scream.

_Okasan!_ Scared and totally awake, little Yugi headed down stairs, clutching tightly onto the golden box he carried.

Yugi tried his best to walk down the stairs without making any noise. When he was on the first floor, he saw his mother lying on the ground, motionless.

"OKASAN!" He shouted in alarm.

Yugi knelt down next to his mother, shaking her with both hands. Large pearly tears escaped from his innocent violet eyes, "Okasan! Please…wake up…Okasan……"

The front door suddenly burst open, making a loud 'bang'. A figure in black robes and white mask was reveal, a stick of some sort in hand.

Yugi quivered, his grip tighten around the golden box.

The stranger approached Yugi step by step, pointing the stick thing toward the crying child. Yugi's tear fill purple eyes widen when the end of the stick began to glow after the stranger chanted something in a different language. Yugi whimpered, terrified as green lights coming at him in sonic speed. However, just as the light was about to embrace him, a golden eye appeared on Yugi's forehead.

"WHAT! NOOOOO..."

At the time little Yugi was only three.

* * *

Nearly ten years had passed since Solomon had taken his only grandson in to lived with him. It was dreadful, he remembered those painful memories like it was yesterday's even.

He came back from a dig in Egypt one day, and the news of his daughter and son-in-law's death welcome him. All he had left was Yugi, his grandson.

He was inform by a social worker that when the police had arrived, his son-in-law was found dead on the front doorstep, his daughter in the living room, there was no trace of struggle, no sign of blood.

Little Yugi was found hidden in a tiny closet at the foot of the stairs. He was pale and obviously scared out of his mind when they found him.

The police believed that he had saw the murderer, but no matter what they asked or how many times they had try, Yugi wouldn't speak. He would just stared blankly into space with a golden box clutched to his chest.

Sighing for about the tenth time, Solomon looked at his watch, it's time for Yugi to get ready for school. He sigh again, remembering the first night he took Yugi in.

_:flashback:_

It was very late into the night, little Yugi had fell asleep in Solomons arms after sobbing his heart out. Through the game shop to the living room and up the stairs, he put Yugi in the bedroom across from his.

When he decided to leave, the gold box caught his eye. It was the puzzle he gave Yugi as a birthday present before he left for his trip. He thought it wouldn't be comfortable sleeping with it, so he took the box from Yugi with a little bit of difficulty. Then he went to his room with the box, decided to retire for the night.

"NOOO...OKASAN...OTOSAN...NOOO..."

Solomon sat up from his bed immediately from hearing the scream. He looked around confused, suddenly his eyes widen and he run straight to Yugi's room.

The little boy was quivering under his blankets, _He must be having a nightmare._ It ache his heart to see his always cheerful grandson so sad, so full of sorrow. For heaven sake he was only three!

"Yugi, please don't cry, it's ok, everything is going to be fine..." Solomon was trying his best to calm his whimpering grandson. But it was no used, he was still crying, sometimes calling for his parents.

_Please God, tell me what to do?_ Feeling hopeless, Solomon did the only thing he could, he prayed silently.

It was like God had answer to his prayer. The golden box that contain the puzzle pieces, which was supposed to be in his room, on his desk, appeared out of no where, and it was floating in mid-air!

Solomon stared, wide eye. He was shocked to see the box floated upon Yugi, and lay gently next to him.

Slowly, whimpers became sniffles, and sniffles were taken by silence.

_:end flashback:_

_Yugi was very attached to the puzzled for some reason._ Solomon thought to himself.

Walking up the stairs toward Yugis room, he knock softly on the door, "Yugi, are you up? It's time for school!"

"Yes, Jii-chan, I am up!" He heard Yugi responded rather grumpily.

Rolling onto his back, Yugi groaned.

He hated school, it means he had to be pick on by bullies. Being the smallest and shortest boy in class, he was like a bully magnet, they found him no matter how hard he tried to hide, tried to be as unnoticeable as possible. But unfortunately for him, his tricolor hair was quiet eye catching. He didn't tell his grandfather though. Because he knew his grandfather would be worried sick about him if he found out he was being bullied. He didn't want that.

Yugi got out of bed and dressed in his school uniform. When he had washed up he went down stairs into the kitchen. His grandfather was waiting for him at the table.

"Ohayo Jii-chan!" Yugi greeted him cheerfully.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Yugi, you seem a little hyper today." Solomon teased.

"Oh, am I? I guess it's because it is almost done!" Yugi said, taken a bite of his toast.

"Nani?"

"Oh, it's the puzzle, it's almost complete, only a few pieces left!" Yugi exclaim happily.

"Really, that's wonderful! But you have to hurry, you are going to be late."

"You are right!" Yugi wolfed down his toast, and run out the door after he had said goodbye to his grandfather.

Solomon chuckled lightly, and the phone rang...

It was lunch period for Yugi, but he was not in the school cafeteria, instead he was hiding behind a bush that was beside the school gym.

He took out the golden puzzle from his back pack, gracefully, he attached another piece to the yet to finish puzzle. Click, another...click...click...almost there, three more pieces, click...two more...click...last one, he attached the last piece of the puzzle with his trembling fingers. Click, it is done!

He jumped from the ground with pure joy. His puzzle, his only friend for the past ten years, the most precious treasure he had ever have, it's now completed.

Yugi inspect the puzzle forcarefully, _It looks like an upside down pyramid._

"MOTO!"

He almost choked when someone called him by his last name. A muscular boy was coming at him.

Yugis adapted a fearful look. _Kuso, it's Tanaka! _Yugi thought helplessly.

Tanaka was the biggest, cruelest bully in school, and Yugi was one of his favorite 'punching bag'.

"What have you got there, Moto?" Tanaka smirked.

"Not-nothing!" Yugi stuttered, hands behind his back with the puzzle.

"Give me that, what ever it is, GIVE ME!" Tanaka snarled.

"NO!" Yugi refused, stepping backward nervously.

"What! How dare you twerp!" Tanaka growled furiously, without hesitating, he send a powerful blow to Yugis abdomen.

Yugi collapsed to the ground writhing in agony, he was dazed, but conscious enough to heard his attacker said, "so this is what you are hiding? Is it real gold?"

"No...not the puzzle..." Yugi plead, crystalline tears forming in his amethyst eyes.

"What did you said? You want this back, ne?" Tanaka sneered, " I don't think so!" with that he was ready to kick Yugi in the ribs.

With his eyes shut tightly, Yugi braced himself for another blow, however, it never come.

_May be a teacher went by, and Tanaka left. _Yugi wished desperately.

Gentle warmth made itself know on the side of Yugis face. His eyes flown open, violet met crimson for the first time.

It was like looking in a mirror, except different. Kneeled before him was a boy who look extremely like himself, but the stranger was taller and his eyes were a ruby red, and more narrow.

The stranger lifted Yugi up to a sitting position, "Wh-who are you?" Yugi heard himself whispered, not darling to take his eyes off his look-alike.

A small smile tugged at the corners of the strangers mouth, his voice sounded deep and low but amazingly gentle, "I, my Hikari no tenshi(angel of light), am Yami." the next thing he knew, he was enveloped in a tight hug by this stranger name Yami, who was nuzzling him from sheer affection.

"I am sorry I was late, I wish I was here sooner to protect you." Yami whispered beside Yugis ear, sending chills to the small boys spine.

Yugi felt the sudden urge to cry, to sob onto this strangers broad chest, to scream out all his miseries.

_Is this really happening...no, can't be...I must be dreaming_. Yugi thought to himself, or so he thought he was.

Yami chuckled, "I am sorry little one, but this is no dream, I am the spirit that reside in the Sennen Puzzle, and you are my hikari, my aibou, you released me from my prison of darkness when you completed the puzzle."

"You are a spirit? So I am dreaming." Yugi muttered.

Yami pull away and gazed into a pool of innocent violet, he murmured, "You are not dreaming, and I am real. I am the other halve of your soul, the darker part of your being. Would you like to tell me your name little one?"

"Watakushi no namae wa Yugi Moto desu (my name is Yugi Moto)."

"Well little Yugi, I assure you that this is not a dream. From now on, I will be your guardian, your protector, no one shall harm you in any way as long as I exist." _And no body is going to take you away from me._ Yami added to himself, a promise he intended to keep the moment he saw this beautiful angle, his innocent hikari.

"You wouldn't leave me?" Yugi relaxed, he felt exhausted and sleepy. Unconsciously he leaned into Yamis embrace.

"Never!"

Yugi sigh contently, _If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up... _he felt asleep with a smile.

* * *

Yugi woke up to find himself in his bedroom, _I don't remember coming home, _he look around, he was alone, _what a dream, too bad, Yami was kinna hot_! He glanced at his digital clock, _eight pm, no wonder I am so hungr_y!

When he was ready to get downstairs, some one knock on his door, and his grandfather came in with a tray of food, follow by Yami.

_Yami!_

"Hai, chibi ichi, how are you feeling?" Chuckling, Yami went pass Solomon, he sat down on Yugis bed, and brushed a few bangs off his little light's face.

"Hungry!" Yugi said with a bright smile.

"Good, I made you a big meal." Solomon handed the tray to his grandson, who started digging in like he haven't had a meal for days.

As he watched Yugi eat, he noticed Yami was doing the same thing but a little more.

He was trying to brush off Yugis bangs with his left hand, afraid they might mix with the foods. A napkin was in his right hand, every time when the little one got grease on his face, Yami would wipe it off. And Yugi would look up at him, smiling adorably, nodded for his thanks.

Solomon sigh, he was quite startled when someone burst into his game shop with Yugi in his arms earlier in the day. For a moment, he thought for sure he was going to have a heart attack.

However, under some specific circumstances, he couldn't. Number one: apparently something bad had happened to Yugi; Number two: for the love of god, Yugi was carrying by Yugi? A not so Yugi like Yugi. Because his grandson would never yelled at him or even worst, cursed.

He guided them to Yugi's bedroom, on the other Yugi's command. When Yugi was safely tuck in, the other Yugi explained everything to him.

Solomon sigh again, he knew there was something weird about that puzzle. But who would imagined a 5000 year old spirit name Yami was trapped in it. Not to mention that his one and only grandson was the one to sent him free!

"Jii-chan...jii-chan...daijabou?"

"Hun? Oh, hai hai, daijobu, I was just thinking." Coming back to reality, Solomon apologize to his concerned grandson.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and Yugi," an all but serious expression is on Solomons face, "why didn't you tell me you were being hurt in school?"

"Err...I...I was...I am sorry." Yugi lower his head in shame, he hated to have his grandfather worried about him, that's why he didn't tell.

"It's ok, you had a rough day, you should get some more rest." Solomon gathered the tray of what was left of Yugis meal and exit, leaving the two look a likes alone.

"Yami, you big mouth!" Yugi throw himself on his bed, face down.

Yami was confused, he had no idea why his little light was mad at him, "Why, did I do something wrong?"

"Why did you had to tell him?" Yugi muttered into his pillow.

"He is your grandfather Yugi, he had the right to know."

"I know, but...but..I..."

"Shh...I understand, you just don't want to worried your grandfather right, I understand." Yami used his hand to rub gentle circles on Yugis back.

Yugi rolled onto his back, facing Yami, "Yami, why were you trapped in the puzzle?" he asked.

"I was...I don't remember." getting up from the bed, Yami walk over to the open window, stared intently at the night sky, "I don't recall any of my memories, just my name and what seems like eternal darkness in the puzzle."

Small arms wrapped them self around the spirits waist, "I am sorry." muffled voices sounded sympathetic.

Yami turn around, gazed into those beautiful amethyst eyes, a smile crept upon his lips, "Don't be, because I had found you, my light, the other halve of my soul. I may not known my past, but I knew my future would be a bliss because you are with me..." He said as he embraced the petite boy in his strong arms.

Try to hide his blush, Yugi nuzzled his head against Yamis chest, yawning.

"You should go to bed aibou."

"Yah, 'think I'll do that, got school tomorrow." He yawned again, "Yami will you sleep with me?"

Eyes wide, Yami stared at his lighter version in shock! He blinked a couple times to make sure he did not just imaging his aibou asked him to _sleep _with him.

"Yami?"

"Huh? Oh, err... yah, ok, er...go to bed, bed now, go, sleep..."

Yugi woke in the morning to the sound of the alarm clock. He pulled the blankets over his head, try to turn the clock off like he usually did.

Smack

A groan was heard, and the clock continued to buzz.

_Wait, a groan? Clock can't gr-- oh, my!_

Yugis eyes snapped open, fully awake now. He jerked up from his bed, and turn to face a frowning Yami, who was massaging his cheek, red finger prints were seem on his tan skin.

"Oh, Yami I am sorry, I didn't know, I mean I know you are here, but I kinna forgot, no I didn't forgot you, I...I thought you were the clock, I...Oh, gomennasai!" Yugi lower his head, frustrated with himself. _Yami is so going to hate me. _He thought miserably.

"No, aibou, never think like that." Yami raised Yugis head gently with both hands, "guess you are not used to share a bed with someone, ne?" He smirked teasingly.

"Yah, guess you're right, but how do you know what I was thinking?"

"You and I, we are two halve of the same soul, we share a special link, through the puzzle we can communicate telepathically." Yami explained.

/You mean like this./

/Yes, you are a fast learner aibou./

/Thank you/

"Yugi, are you up?" Solomon yelled from downstairs, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming Jii-chan!" Yugi called back. "I have to be ready for school."

"Yugi," the boy turned, "please bring the puzzle with you." Yami handed the golden puzzle to his hikari. He had taken the opportunity to hook the puzzle with a silver chain, while he observed his slumbering Hikari.

"I sure will do."

"Good, I'll be in the puzzle if you need me." Yami retreated to the Sennen Puzzle in a flash.

When he had washed up and changed into his school uniform, Yugi put the chained puzzle around his neck before he went down stairs.

"Morning grandpa!" He greeted Solomon when he arrived in the kitchen.

"Morning Yugi, how are you feeling?"

"Never better!" The small boy replied with a toothy grin.

"Good to hear that, now would you like some toast? And where's Yami?" The old man asked, looking around for the spirit.

"Toast's fine, and Yami is in the puzzle." Yugi answered, taking a bite from his breakfast.

"Oh, I see. Ah, I almost forgot, Kaiba called yesterday after you left for school."

"Seto-kun? He's back!" Yugi's exclaimed with excitement.

Yami on the other hand, stir uncomfortably when he felt Yugi's emotion when this Seto person was mention.

"Yes, he said he's coming to pick you up to school." Laughing softly, Solomon gave his grandson the message.

/Aibou, who's this Seto/ Yami asked through their mind-link.

/He's my best friend! And he's coming over, so you can meet him soon, I bet you two will be good friends too/ Yugi replied smiling mentally.

/Err.../ for some reason, Yami felt unnerved by the eagerness in the hikari's tone. /You really like this Seto person, ne/ _Say no, please say no..._

/Yep/ _Damn!_ /He's been my friend for as long as I can remember, he's like a brother to me./ _Yessss!_

"Yugi...Yugi!"

"Huh? Oh, hi grandpa."

"Are you alright, for a moment there you seems...zoom out." Solomon said with a frown.

"Oh, sorry, I was just talking to Yami." Yugi said sheepishly.

"Okay, we--" He was interrupted by the door bell. "Must be Kaiba. You should probably get going now."

Yugi said goodbye to Solomon then run out the door, ready to begin a new day.

* * *

I would like to appolize to all those whowere waiting for my updates. I am really sorry. Can't seems to find the time to do it, and also had a little trouble with But I had desided to rewrite all my projects.

This ischapter one of TCOR, newly updated!

So, do you guys like it?

Please review!


End file.
